


Муж терпеливый

by Mister_Key



Category: Edda
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи/Сигюн, множественные пейринги Локи с обитателями Асгарда в комплекте, спанкинг, страпон, фемдом, своеобразное понимание супружеской верности.<br/>Написано для Лоухи, пожелавшей прочесть о том, как Сигюн относится к изменам Локи.<br/>NC-21, BDSM  в его классическом понимании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муж терпеливый

Ночи, проведённые с мужем в одной спальне, Сигюн могла бы пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

Нет, конечно же, этому находились разумные объяснения. Локи спал мало и неохотно, избегая тратить на бессмысленное занятие время собственной жизни. Локи, по его собственным словам, храпел. Локи пинался во сне, а иногда начинал ворожить, не просыпаясь, и мог бы, если верить его уверениям, нечаянно повредит супруге. Будет безопаснее и удобнее обоим, если после супружеских утех он, Локи, удалится к себе и даст Сигюн поспать…

Навскидку нашлось бы ещё с десяток подобных объяснений, а если бы Локи постарался, то придумал бы гораздо больше десяти, в этом Сигюн была уверена. Как и в том, что каждая из этих отговорок – враньё.

Врать Локи был мастер. Она знала об этом и раньше, знала ещё до того, как согласилась пойти за него, странно было бы негодовать теперь. О побратиме Одина говорили много и охотно, и никто ни разу не упрекнул его в излишнем простодушии, только в способности врать чаще, чем дышать, и совать свой нос во все авантюры, что попадаются на пути, а если их вдруг нет – выдумывать свои собственные. С этим Сигюн тоже смирилась ещё до того, как сделалась полноправной супругой и привесила к поясу ключи от дома. Если любишь кого-то хитрого, неуёмного и умного, как лиса, смиришься ещё и не с таким, а у неё от природы было мужское сердце. Так говорили, и она сама верила этому.

Но даже мужское сердце, холодное и твёрдое, не помогало смириться с тем, что она, благородная асинья, была замужем за самым наглым, самым вдохновенным и самым удачливым бабником девяти миров.

Об этой стороне характера Локи никто её не предупредил. Не то мудрые мужи побоялись, что это окажется последней каплей в чашу, и изволь потом ещё два десятка лет искать ту, что согласится делить с Локи дом, стол и ложе, не то просто не знали, кто украсил их, всех до единого, развесистыми рогами, каким позавидовал бы олень-семилетка.

Локи хорошо прятался. Похождения его, если и вскрывались, то лишь очень погодя, крайне редко и при сложных обстоятельствах. Один, к примеру, узнал о том, что побратим перепортил всех его валькирий, в тот недобрый час, когда решил проследить за Сигрдривой, влюбившейся в какого-то смертного*. Устроив девице скандал, он не услышал в ответ ни всхлипываний, ни покаянных обещаний, ни мольб. Вместо этого Сигрдрива вкратце просветила его относительно того, что ни одна из дев-воительниц, приносящих души героев  в Вальгаллу, давно уже не дева.

Один потребовал объяснений и получил их; с каждым словом распалившейся Сигурд его око раскрывалось всё шире. Сигюн до сих пор помнила, как он ворвался к ним домой – вся посуда в её кухне покрылась мелкими трещинками от топота восьми копыт Слейпнира, - и принялся орать на Локи.

\- Хоть бы одну! – гремел Один, потрясая кулаком. – Хоть бы одну ты, похотливая скотина, оставил невинной, ну хотя бы Хлёкк, она моя любимица!

\- Ты предпочёл бы сам первым до неё добраться? – хладнокровно ответил её муж, и Один, после недолгой паузы, насыщенной громами и убийственными намерениями, взорвался не хуже Тора.

Крик стоял такой, что в конюшне забились кони, и несколько черепиц слетело с крыши, когда Один придушил Локи и прижал его к бревёнчатой стене. Сигюн всё это время стояла незамеченной в узком проёме между дверью в кладовую и той, что вела на второй этаж. Она забыла о пироге и холодном молоке, за которыми спускалась и которые держала на подносе, а в эту нелёгкую минуту вспомнила – в основном потому, что кувшин был довольно тяжёл, а поднос – из цельной дубовой доски. Если Один не отпустит Локи в течение минуты, она…

Локи захрипел, и Сигюн тихо составила угощение на пол, перехватила поднос поудобнее и бесшумно скользнула Одину за спину. Она могла бы топать и погромче, за пыхтением мужчин и страшными проклятьями, сыпавшимися из уст Всеотца, она могла бы громыхать латами, как Тор, но двигалась тихо, и Локи заметил её лишь в последний момент. Глаза его, наглые зелёные глазищи, которыми Сигюн любовалась бы с утра до ночи, будь у неё возможность не видеть ётунов, стаями прыгавших в этих чистых озёрах, метнулись к ней, и Один это заметил.

Только это спасло его от прямого и честного, как её собственный нрав, удара тяжёлой дубовой доской. Один начал разворачиваться, и удар пришёлся вскользь.

Его силы, впрочем, хватило для того, чтобы Один разжал хватку и целую минуту приходил в себя, моргая и потирая затылок. Локи успел отдышаться, бросил на Сигюн взгляд, в котором раздражение смешалось с восхищением, и проговорил, всё ещё хрипя:

\- Что ты лезешь в наши дела? Или не слышала, в чём Один меня упрекает?

То был первый год их брака, и они ещё мало знали друг друга. Сигюн кивнула в знак понимания, вернулась к кувшину с молоком и с поклоном подала его Одину. Налитое кровью око остановилось на ней, и Сигюн не увидела в нём злобы, только безмерное удивление и, пожалуй, уважение.

\- Я обещаю, - негромко сказала она, глядя прямо в этот глаз, - он пожалеет.

Локи заорал возмущённо и протестующе, но Сигюн сражалась с Одином взглядами, добиваясь доверия, и услышала этот вопль словно бы издалека.

Если бы она пообещала, что Локи перестанет, ей не было бы веры, но  в то, что женщина, только что треснувшая его дубовой плашкой по загривку, способна наказать мужа за измену, Один поверил, и не зря.

То была первая ночь, которую они действительно провели вместе, от первых закатных отблесков до золотого Асгардского рассвета, и то была первая ночь, когда Локи действительно был наказан за свои проделки, но, как ни старалась Сигюн, всё же не пожалел. На самом деле, чем больше она старалась, тем меньше возмущения и гнева слышалось в его криках. Сама же Сигюн к утру уверилась в том, что муж её, хоть и упрям, несносен и себе на уме, всё же умеет доставить женщине удовольствие, даже если эта женщина – его собственная жена.

Следующей к ним  в дом явилась Скади. Сигюн нравилась эта скупая на слова, умелая, неудачливая охотница, и за несколько шкурок из добычи Скади Сигюн в своё время заплатила полновесным серебром. Теперь рыжие пышные меха украшали капюшон её плаща, и Сигюн пряталась в них от злого ветра с моря.

\- Сестрица Сигюн, - проговорила Скади, едва переступив порог дома у водопада Франагр. – Не хотела я идти к тебе с таким делом, но и не придти не в силах.

Сигюн, которую редко посещали в том отдалённом доме, который Один Всеотец отвёл для Локи и семейства Локи, усадила гостью за стол и налила ей лучшего мёда. Скади залпом хватила кубок и поглядела на Сигюн с благодарностью.

\- Умеешь ты привечать гостей, - она помолчала и выдохнула, - Сигюн, уйми своего мужа, тебе ведь не впервые. Что он вертится вокруг меня, об этом знает весь Асгард, кроме тебя, вот я и пришла...

Сигюн подлила ей ещё мёда, чтобы язык развязался окончательно, отогнала настырную муху, спросила:

\- А что же твой муж не уймёт моего?

Скади вздохнула и сказала с презрением:

\- Ноги-то у Ньёрда хороши**, но с побратимом Одина ему не тягаться.

Сигюн выслушала потом ещё многое – мёд развязал Скади не только язык, но и кулаки, и ими она то и дело колотила по столу, заставляя подпрыгивать кубки, - и жалобам её не было конца. Локи влетал к ней в окно то ястребом, то соколом, прятался в кровати серой мерзкой мышью – тут Скади передёрнуло, и Сигюн невольно её пожалела, - приходил и жеребцом, склонялся к ногам, искушая прокатиться…

Муха всё жужжала вокруг них; Сигюн, сколько ни отмахивалась от неё, всё же не могла прогнать вовсе.

Потом Скади осоловела и пробормотала:

\- Пора мне и честь знать, - и тут случилось кое-что, чего Сигюн никак не ждала. Муха перестала кружиться и села на стул рядом с нею, воздух подёрнулся рябью – и вместо мухи за столом уже сидел Локи.

Скади вскрикнула. Даже Сигюн, и та была удивлена без меры.

\- Честь, - проговорил Локи, щерясь ласковой улыбкой, - это то, о чём ты, дочь Тьяцци, забыла спросить у отца.

Бледность Скади сменилась злым румянцем.

\- Что же ты замолчала, Скади? – он поставил на стол локти, уставился на противницу злыми глазами. – Продолжай жаловаться моей жене на то, чего я не делал – ты ведь за этим сюда пришла.

\- Ты… - начала Скади, и тут терпение Сигюн кончилось.

\- Ты уходи отсюда, - сказала она, обращаясь к бывшей подруге, - а ты, муж мой, останься. Я давно тебя не видала, и нам найдётся, о чём поговорить.

За Скади захлопнулась дверь, и Сигюн повернулась к мужу, изображавшему на лице полную невинность. Несколько секунд они мерили друг друга взглядами.

\- Не хочу даже думать о том, кто из вас врёт, - сказала Сигюн, чтобы избежать долгих разговоров. Злость в ней кипела ключом, и желание тоже. – Ты отправился в Мидгард ранней весной, теперь лето. И давно ты следишь за мною?

Лицо Локи менялось так, словно он перебирал в мыслях ответы один лживее другого. Потом он всё же сказал правду:

\- С самого начала.

Сигюн кивнула. Она почти и не сомневалась в том, что так оно и есть, что муж её, хорошо знающий вкус чужого предательства, не мог не задаться вопросом, с кем же развлекается его собственная жена, надолго оставаясь в одиночестве.

\- И что же, доволен ты тем, что увидал? – спросила она, смиряя голос. Стыдиться ей было нечего, но тяжело было думать о том, что каждую ночь, что она проводила в беспокойных горячих снах, Локи был рядом. Рядом – и всё же не показывался ей. Слышал её прерывистые вздохи, видел, как она гладит себя и сжимает ноющие груди – и всё же… - Или скажешь, что если никто другой на меня не покусился, то и тебе я не нужна?

Локи сморгнул и уставился на неё; Сигюн с тенью удовлетворения поняла, что сумела его удивить.

\- Или, - нехорошо улыбаясь, спросила она, - не так уж я для тебя желанна, Локи? Не то бы ты раньше перекинулся в своё тело и пришёл бы ко мне?

Тогда они уже немного привыкли друг к другу, но Сигюн то и дело чувствовала, как между ними скрипит, точно тугая петля у двери, непонимание. Обменявшись кольцами, поднесёнными на кончиках мечей, они оба оказались не готовы найти в супруге чужака; Локи недоумевал чему-то своему, а что до Сигюн, так она всё чаще спрашивала себя, действительно ли стоило выходить замуж за мужчину, чей норов неуёмен и коварен, лжив и непостоянен, словно… да, словно у женщины.

\- Ты…  - начал Локи, но Сигюн не стала его слушать.  Она сама обняла его и повела наверх, будто он был женщиной, а она – мужчиной. Локи был весь туго свит из напряжённых жил, но не противился и не упирался, а шёл покорно, и в спальне тоже покорился всему, что она захотела с ним сделать. Даже когда Сигюн сняла со стены недлинную плеть и подступила к нему, он только поглядел на неё блестящими глазами и проговорил:

\- Если расскажешь кому – убью.

Сигюн знала, что это правда, и ответила, прежде чем первым ударом нарисовать розовую полосу у мужа поперёк зада:

\- Кому бы я сказала такое, подумай сам. Возьмись руками за изголовье.

Локи взялся, и больше они уже не говорили друг с другом в ту ночь; Сигюн хотела многого, но вовсе не желала слов. Что-то было в ней такое, что просыпалось лишь при муже, требовало обнимать его крепче, оставлять на белой коже розовые следы, целовать едва не до крови, загонять пальцы в тугую тьму между поджарых ягодиц, - что-то, что редко встречается у женщин, но чем ей пришлось обладать.  

Локи тоже досталось с лихвой, и он проснулся лишь к обеду, когда Сигюн давно уже встала из постели, и за едой смотрел на неё искоса, будто ждал малейшего повода, чтобы затеять ссору – но Сигюн говорила с ним почтительно, как прежде, так что ссоры не случилось.

Нельзя было сказать, что после того Локи никогда не следил за ней. Следил. Но больше никогда не попадался на этом, а Скади – та обходила и его, и Сигюн десятой дорогой.

Потом было множество имён, множество женщин, и Сигюн решила для себя, что не будет мучиться недоверием. Каждое надутое ветром брюхо, каждого младенца, подброшенного к порогу, каждую тайную улыбку молодой жены при старом муже, где бы это ни случалось – в Мидгарде, в Асгарде, да хоть в Муспельхейме, - Сигюн сразу приписывала мужу.

Так было легче, чем не знать, виновен Локи или нет.

Когда заговорили о том, что Локи украсил рогами шлем Тора и вдобавок опозорил Сиф, срезав ей косы, Сигюн впервые обозлилась всерьёз.

В животе её после одной из ночей, которую Локи всё-таки провёл дома, хоть и удрал колдовать в свою башню, как только Сигюн начала засыпать, поселились близнецы, и потому идти было тяжело. Сигюн прошла во двор, прикрикнула на девушек, что учились стрелять из лука, потребовала принести свой - из длинного куска ясеня, с тетивой из её собственных волос, - прошептала над стрелой несколько слов и острым краем наконечника оцарапала себе руку до крови.

Стрела свистнула, стоило спустить её с тетивы, ушла в ясную синеву небес и пропала бесследно. Сигюн отдала лук деве, которой позволялось больше остальных, и ушла к себе, всё так же тяжело ступая. Она по-прежнему жила наверху, подниматься по ступеням становилось всё труднее, но о том, чтобы переселиться вниз к слугам Сигюн даже не помышляла. Она была благородная асинья по крови и духу, и мысли её по пути наверх были одна горше другой.

Локи явился через час, взмыленный, злой и встревоженный. Сигюн не вышла к нему и слышала, как он бежит вверх по лестнице. Потом грохнула дверь, и с пучка волшебных трав, что висел у притолоки, осыпалась сухая душистая пыль.

\- Что ещё стряслось?! – крикнул Локи, не тратя слов на приветствия. – Что ты зовёшь меня кровью, когда я занят?!

Сигюн, хоть и была тверда нравом, была ещё и тяжела, а когда женщина носит сразу двоих, слезам в её сердце делается тесно, каким бы крепким оно ни было.

Потому ей пришлось молчать, так как больше женского притворства Локи ненавидел только женские слёзы, и Сигюн порой думалось, что это из-за того, что он знает цену и тому, и другому.

\- Что? – повторил он чуть тише, подошёл к Сигюн и взял её за руки, силясь заглянуть в лицо. – Больно? Кто-то тебя испугал? Приснилось дурное?

Так было ещё тяжелее сдерживаться, и Сигюн молчала, сжав губы и зная, что если скажет хоть слово, то разрыдается и станет потом стыдиться себя. Всю свою жизнь она была крепче других женщин, и не зря мудрые мужи Асгарда выбрали её женой Локи, не зря сам Всеотец осушил первый рог мёда на их свадьбе, не зря…

Локи положил ладонь ей на живот, и дети зашевелились, толкнувшись в ладонь отца.

Тогда Сигюн заплакала, и Локи ни разу не попрекнул её этими слезами.

\- Делай что хочешь, - сказала она, - ходи куда нравится, я знала за кого шла. Но детям негоже расти без отца, и не позволю я, чтобы кто-то растил их вместо тебя.

Локи притянул её к себе и стёр ладонью слёзы, да и было тех слёз – по одной за каждого сына. За себя Сигюн плакать не умела, а в мужа верила.

\- Справлюсь с теми, кто грозится отрезать мне голову, как справился с Тором, и вернусь, - пообещал он и сдержал слово. Разве что губы его больше никогда не были ровными, но целовать это не мешало.

Из всех занятий, приличных для женщины, Сигюн предпочитала шитьё. Если погода была дурна и нельзя было пойти под парусом в море, или если звери прятались в норы от страшного холода и нельзя было охотиться, или если ей прискучивало читать, звала она старого сказителя, знавшего без числа вис и драп и умевшего слагать песни лучше прочих, и просила петь, сама же орудовала иглою. Так он сплетал слова, а Сигюн – нити, и узоры выходили похожими. Младенцы спали в люльках, и Сигюн радовалась тому, что они родились на свет мальчиками – не то пришлось бы ей вместо драп, прославляющих героев, слушать скучные свадебные песенки.

Локи по-прежнему приходил к ней время от времени, никогда не предупреждая, оставался на час или два и исчезал,  точно ему нестерпимо было оставаться в собственном доме. Сигюн ложилась с ним, обнимая, и сердце её болело от любви, хоть и было твёрдым; порой она думала, что так может болеть камень, который бросает и обтачивает вода.

Больнее всего делалось ей, когда вновь прилетали вести о том, как Локи оказался виноват то в одном, то в другом злодействе – не потому, что она так чтила закон, а потому, что Локи всякий раз доставалось больше прочих. Она больше не брала плети в руки, чтобы заставить мужа пожалеть о содеянном, и всё чаще ловила странный взгляд Локи, обращённый на хлёсткие кожаные ремешки, привязанные к рукояти. Сигюн обещала себе однажды решиться и поговорить с мужем начистоту – ей тоже не хватало плети, - но тут наступил день, которого она ожидала с тайным страхом и гневом на себя за этот страх.

 Всеотец Один отказался слушать отговорки и велел побратиму привезти жену и детей в его золотые покои. Целый год, сказал он, Сигюн с сыновьями проживёт его почётной гостьей, и он не примет отказа.

Это пришлось Сигюн вовсе не по нраву, но и Локи не был рад известию. Велев собираться в дорогу, он добавил также:

\- Всеотец сам не знает уже, чего от меня потребовать. Я дал ему копьё и коня, чего же он хочет ещё?

Сигюн подумалось, что Всеотцу, должно быть, сделалось известно о какой-нибудь проделке Локи, и вот он хочет, чтобы Локи сам привёз её и детей к асам, точно заложников. Она молчала, собирая сундуки и наряжая сыновей так, чтобы не стыдно было показать их, и только у самых асгардских ворот проговорила тихо:

\- Прошу тебя, Локи, хоть на этот раз не заставляй меня бояться за твою рыжую голову.

Муж поглядел на неё удивлённо и спросил:

\- А что, тебе хоть раз доводилось?

Хоть уже прошло много лет с тех пор, как они обменялись кольцами и выпили по чаше мёда, а всё же Сигюн порой казалось, что рядом  с нею чужак. Так было и в ту минуту.

\- Случалось, - проговорила она, разглаживая на коленях непривычное платье. Слишком уж тонкой была шерсть, то и дело мялась. У водопада Франагр в таком лёгком одеянии несложно было и замёрзнуть, так силён был поселившийся там ветер.

\- Зря, - ответил Локи и замолчал; Сигюн так и не поняла, услышал ли он её просьбу или только выслушал. Повозка их въехала на длинный мост, ведущий к замку, и пара воронов, крича, закружилась над нею. Сигюн хотела было дать им по кусочку лепёшки, которую взяла с собой в дорогу для детей, но Локи остановил её.

\- Эти птицы не едят такого, - сказал он, с недовольством глядя на кружащихся воронов. – И их не подкупишь угощением.

Сигюн открыла было рот, чтобы сказать, что не собиралась платить птицам Одина за расположение, но промолчала. Локи уже достаточно хорошо знал её, чтобы видеть то, что даже ей самой пока было не очевидно. Она боялась, сердце её было далеко от покоя и дрожало, как камень от удара, и хотя она понимала, что Хугин и Мунин неподкупны, а всё же хотела отдать им хлеба, который пекла сама. Всё равно что смертная, что бросает монетку, переходя вброд речку – чтобы не утащило водой, чтобы не оступиться.

Вот до чего дошла она, женщина золотой асгардской крови. Думать о таком было горько, но Сигюн думала всё равно – и за пиром, и когда Всеотец подозвал её и сыновей поближе и говорил с ними ласково, расспрашивая о жизни у водопада, и когда им было позволено уйти в свои покои…

Локи остался пировать, и Сигюн это тревожило. Она пела детям вису, долгую вису о славных делах и добрых воинах, и невольно прислушивалась к шуму пира, доносившемуся снизу. Показалось ей, или на миг крики и хвалы смолкли, и вязкая тишина заполнила залу? Показалось ей, или вслед за этим все действительно взревели от гнева?

И почудилось ли ей, или и вправду за миг до тишины и за два мгновения до бури гнева, что бушевала теперь внизу, слышался голос Локи?

Так и вышло; стоило Сигюн изнемочь от неизвестности и выйти за дверь, как звуки ссоры сделались слышнее, и имя её мужа летало от уст к устам. Локи неторопливо, со вкусом отругивался, и Сигюн совсем уж было собралась вернуться к себе, но тут уши её обжёг голос, говоривший:

\- Твоя жена и то больше мужчина, чем ты, злоязыкий. Благодари великого Одина за то, что его стараниями в вашем доме есть хоть кто-то, похожий на мужа!

Сигюн не узнала голоса, но положила себе непременно узнать, кто так хорошо шпионит за ними, что может теперь бить Локи по самому больному или чья удача так велика, что он, подыскивая слова для нида, случайно нашёл самые злые и точные.

\- Да! – крикнули внизу. Локи сказал что-то, но тихо, его слов было не разобрать, а навстречу ему всё летели оскорбления. Сигюн заколебалась, не зная, как поступить – внизу орали всё громче, мёд и пиво ударили гостям Одина в головы, и стоило хоть одному достать меч…

Поднять свару в доме побратима – что может быть хуже. Тут могло не обойтись следами на губах, и Сигюн решилась. Платье, всё ещё бывшее на ней, она быстро расшнуровала так, что стали видны основания грудей, а косы распустила вовсе, и постаралась сделать весёлое лицо, когда сошла по ступеням в кипящий котёл ссоры.

Сперва её не заметили, только Один, сидевший невозмутимо во главе стола, чуть повернул голову и обжёг чёрным, как вар, взглядом. Сигюн тронула за плечо одного из асов, вынуждая отойти; тот обернулся раздражённо, изумился и отступил, впридачу потащив за собой товарища – и понемногу перед Сигюн расступились все, и всё утихло.

На другом конце этого живого коридора она видела Локи – злого, оскаленного и глядевшего на неё с гневом, и к Локи она пошла, тихо ступая и заботясь о том, чтобы двигаться как подобает женщине.

Ни разу ещё она не кланялась мужу, но в этот раз поклонилась, и груди её качнулись под платьем.

\- Ты вправе сердиться на меня, муж мой, - проговорила она, - но  комнаты без тебя пусты, и не греет одеяло. Если тебе угодно продолжать пить и веселиться, кто я, чтобы противиться? Но если бы ты пошёл сейчас со мной, то показала бы я тебе, как много счастья ты можешь мне дать.

Локи глядел на неё с яростью и полным пониманием. Он вновь оглядел добрых мужей, столпившихся вокруг; лица их ещё не остыли от гнева, и малейшего толчка было достаточно, чтобы пир превратился в бой.

Пусть не Локи первым вынет меч – а то и не вынет вовсе, он не любил чистую драку, - никто не вспомнит о том, что добрые люди Одина были слишком глупы, чтобы отвечать ему так же, как он нападал: словами. Все вспомнят лишь то, что Локи был на том пиру и Локи начал ссору.

В зелёных его глазах медленно гасла жгучая злоба, уходила в глубину, как брошенный камень.

\- Женщины, - сказал он так, словно это всё объясняло. Повернулся к Одину и добавил, - видишь, побратим, хорошую ты дал мне жену. Кто ещё мог бы похвастать такой супругой, как моя Сигюн?

Он никогда ещё не хвалил её на людях, да и наедине тоже, и потому Сигюн не знала, к добру это или к худу, но дышать ей сделалось легче. Она всё ещё чувствовала взгляд Одина, он давил и жёг, как рухнувшая в пожаре балка.

\- Благодарю тебя, Локи, - сказала она и поклонилась снова. Локи тут же поднял её, повёл за собою. Сигюн шла, не чувствуя ног, без мыслей, простившись с кратким облегчением. Нрав у Локи был тот ещё, словно у ядовитого змея, и Сигюн было страшно.

Он прижал её к двери, как только та закрылась, придавил жилистой худой рукой, твёрже камня и горячее огня, и Сигюн вновь стало легче. Больше не надо было бояться; муж был в ярости, он прижимал её больно, сильно, а она только смотрела на него, как смотрела бы в глаза змеи, готовой укусить.

\- Что ты лезешь в мои дела? – прошипел Локи, и на его острых зубах Сигюн почудились капли смертельного яда. – Что ты смыслишь в них, тупая сука, почему ты всегда мне мешаешь? – он тряхнул её, и Сигюн невольно глянула туда, где в постелях спали дети, сдержала стон и подумала, что кричать нельзя. Просить нельзя. Уговаривать и юлить нельзя; Локи зол на неё уже давно, а теперь его прорвало, и эта злоба должна вытечь.

\- Что ты молчишь, дрянь? – ещё тише спросил Локи. Он стиснул ей плечи так, что заныли кости. Удивительно было, как он силён. Много сильнее её, сильнее даже, чем многие из воинов Одина. Его плечи не цеплялись за дверные косяки, когда он ходил, но это ничего не значило. От ярости он был раскалён, как металл, и так же крепок. – А? Ты что возомнила о себе, жёнушка? Думала, я привык к тебе, раз уж Один заставил меня повесить тебя себе на шею, и раз пузо у тебя не осталось пустым? Это ты думала? Что я привыкну понемногу, стану как все другие, отупею, остепенюсь?

Это яд, - думала Сигюн.  Это вправду был яд, отрава в каждом слове, он прожигал себе путь прямо в ней, и Сигюн тяжело было дышать, от каждого слова ещё тяжелей. Это был яд, и это был гнев. И это был разговор, на который им давно нужно было решиться.

Она двинула губами, спекшимися и сухими от яда и страха, и Локи, так и не дождавшись ответа, тряхнул её снова. Сигюн слышала, что смертные мужья бьют жён, когда злы или пьяны, но никогда не примеряла к себе подобного, она была асинья, и сейчас добрая половина сил уходила у неё на то, чтобы не терять головы от злости и ужаса. Она была верна Локи, а он ей - нет. Она родила ему сыновей, а он готов был голыми руками разорвать её на части. Она заботилась о нём, тревожилась, желала ему добра, а он не умел того ценить, он…

\- Что я ни скажу сейчас, - прошептала она, - ты не поверишь. Бей, Локи. Если тебе это нужно – бей, я не стану кричать, - она вновь глянула на спящих. – Прошу тебя – не дай им увидеть.

Локи свёл пальцы на её плече и стискивал до тех пор, пока Сигюн не почувствовала, что вот-вот начнёт кричать в голос.

\- Больше всего я ненавижу, - прошептал он, - это твоё лицо. Вечное враньё, вечно ты выглядишь так, словно понимаешь меня, словно… словно любишь меня, брехливая дрянь, ненавижу!

Сигюн, силясь уменьшить боль, извивалась в его хватке, и кусала губы, чтобы не кричать. Никакого ответа Локи не ждал, только мучил её, и только гордость не давала Сигюн упасть на колени.

\- Давай, - шипел Локи. – Давай, говори мне, что я не должен так с тобой обращаться, говори, что ты не потерпишь, что ты не это имела в виду, что хотела мне только добра, ну? Что молчишь? У тебя же на лице всё это написано, - он на мгновение отпустил её плечо, и Сигюн со свистом втянула воздух. Терпеть нарастающую боль было легче, чем ту, что впилась ей в руку раскалёнными зубами, торопясь взять своё, пока можно. – Ну же, благородная и верная супруга, что с тобой? Язык откусила?

\- Локи, - прошептала Сигюн. – Я знала, на что шла, - она без удивления почувствовала во рту вкус крови. – Прошу тебя. Не делай того, чего я не смогу простить. Уже немного осталось до этого, и кто… - она проглотила горькую слюну. – Кто будет с тобой тогда? Кто станет держать над тобою чашу?

Локи выпустил её и тут же схватил снова, за глотку, вздёрнул к себе. Сигюн не могла вспомнить, когда упала на колени, но была почти благодарна мужу за то, что он помог ей встать, хотя бы и таким способом.

\- Так ты знаешь, - сказал он, и то, как прозвучали эти слова, напугало Сигюн гораздо больше, чем всё, что было до сих пор. Она кивнула, не в силах произнести ни слова, ни звука. – Давно?

Она снова кивнула. Давно. Она знала с самого начала; Один не стал её щадить, рассказал всё. По сравнению с тем, что должно было случиться с нею и её детьми, даже измены Локи казались такой мелочью…

\- И всё же ты здесь, - проговорил Локи. Пальцы его больше не давили ей на глотку, просто держали. Крепко. – Тебе нравится видеть, как я стону и корчусь. Ты от этого кончаешь. Ты поэтому решилась?

\- Нет, - выдохнула Сигюн. Она чувствовала, как это короткое слово отозвалось в ладони Локи дрожью. – Нет. Просто кто-то же должен. Кто-то должен, понимаешь?

Пальцы Локи двинулись снова, и он прошептал, словно обращаясь к себе самому:

-  Я мог бы свернуть тебе шею. Легко и просто. Как цыплёнку. Веришь, Сигюн, мог бы. И мне хочется. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне хочется.

Сигюн опустила ресницы. Она представляла. Знать, что неизбежно окажешься в чужой власти, что будешь зависеть от чужой воли, доброй или злой, что будешь лежать на камнях и провожать взглядом чужие руки, что вольны унести чашу или всё же держать, спасая от яда… знать о таком для Локи означало ненавидеть её ещё сильнее, чем всех асов, вместе взятых. Ничего удивительного. Палача всегда ненавидят больше, чем судью, а если рядом нет и палача, то вся злоба достаётся тому, кто рядом.

Локи несколько секунд жёг её взглядом, потом разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг. Сигюн почудилось, что он уходит навсегда – голова её ещё была тяжела от нехватки воздуха и боли, - и она шагнула следом, обняла мужа, прижала к себе.

\- Локи, - сказала она неверным голосом, - знаю, ты не веришь мне, ты никому не веришь. Я даже не прошу. Когда придёт время, всё станет ясно и мне, и тебе. Но до того времени ещё много. Мы непременно должны ненавидеть друг друга? Потому что я не могу. Не могу ненавидеть тебя. Я твоя жена и мать твоих сыновей, - её руки сжались, объятие стало крепче. – Я люблю тебя.

\- Это глупо, - невпопад ответил Локи. Ярость, бушевавшая в нём, ушла на время, и он выглядел усталым. Сигюн больше не боялась его.

\- Я знаю, - ответила она, - но такой уж я родилась на свет.

Локи помолчал. Волна злобы, отхлынув, оставила его опустевшим и усталым, и он проговорил, не глядя на Сигюн:  
\- Идём отсюда. Я не хочу будить детей.  
Сигюн последовала за мужем, и ничуть не удивилась, когда он содрал с себя рубаху, повернулся к ней и сказал:  
\- Плети я не взял. Обойдёшься руками?  
Сигюн обошлась. Локи гнулся под ней, словно и не он только что держал её за глотку, угрожая убить, он лёг под неё и кусал подушку, чтобы не кричать, и когда Сигюн вогнала в него пальцы, только выдохнул облегчённо и жадно.  
Больше он никогда не поднимал на неё руки. И, хоть он не попросил прощения за свою жестокость, Сигюн не держала на него зла.  
Когда от природы женщине достаётся твёрдое мужское сердце, легко простить того, кто слабее.  
  
  
Конец.  


* - намёк на роман между Сигрдривой (Брунгильдой) и Сигурдом-Зигфридом.

** - Согласно скандинавским мифам, когда [асы](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%81%D1%8B) убили её отца [Тьяцци](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%8C%D1%8F%D1%86%D1%86%D0%B8), Скади вооружилась и отправилась мстить за него в [Асгард](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%81%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4). Однако асы предложили Скади в качестве выкупа за отца выбрать одного из богов себе в мужья. Она согласилась, поставив условие: асы должны были рассмешить её, что до тех пор никому не удавалось. [Локи](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B8) привязал к мошонке козлиную бороду и проскакал в таком виде перед Скади. Она расхохоталась, а за ней и все остальные асы. Затем Скади предложили выбрать мужа. Выбирать она должна была, видя только босые ноги асов. Великанша указала на одного из них, полагая, что это [Бальдр](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B4%D1%80), но её избранником оказался Ньёрд из [Ноатуна](http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%D0%9D%D0%BE%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%83%D0%BD&action=edit&redlink=1) («Корабельный двор»).


End file.
